


A little too simple

by SwordofRebecca



Category: Dragon Quesy VIII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordofRebecca/pseuds/SwordofRebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 Sentences featuring Marcello. Quite simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little too simple

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I don't know if I'm just too hard on myself or I could have done better than this(this is why the title is "A little too simple"). I don't know. At least I got it done. There are some spoilers here, but everything else is safe.

  


Title: A little too simple  
Fandom: Dragon Quesy VIII  
Character: Marcello with mentions of Angelo.  
Word Count: 734  
Notes: Some parts have some pretty serious spoilers, but most of the sentences are very safe and a "little too simple". For [](http://1sentencefic.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**1sentencefic**](http://1sentencefic.dreamwidth.org/), table 2. Enjoy!

1.Treasure

Marcello barely hid his love for treasure.

2\. Dream

Marcello had a dream, and he had every intention of making sure it came true.

3\. Follow

He learned the hard way that one can’t lead those who aren’t willing to follow.

4\. Revolt

When he found that the status quo in the world wasn’t changing fast enough, Marcello decided that it was time to revolt.

5\. War

“Life is war” is a term Marcello understands all too well.

6\. Rain

Rain fell during Abbot Francisco’s funeral, and Marcello wondered if the Goddess herself cried.

7\. Cradle

Marcello was taught from the cradle that he would be something great.

8\. Surprise

When his enemies showed up in front of him, Marcello barely showed surprise.

9\. Weary

After all that happened on Neos, Marcello felt weary, broken, and in pain, but he still walked through the desert, just wanting to get away from it all.

10\. Insult

Marcello seldom passed up an opportunity to insult Angelo.

11\. Drunk

Marcello certainly did drink alcohol, but he never allowed himself to get drunk.

12\. Attention

Angelo obviously craved attention, and Marcello knew it, so he took advantage of that fact whenever he could.

13\. Unexpected

The fight with Angelo wasn’t unexpected, but losing to him was.

14\. Snap

After losing his dreams on Neos, Marcello thought he would snap.

15\. Shoot

Marcello never learned to shoot with a bow; he preferred to look a person in the eyes before killing them.

16\. Honesty

Some say that honestly is the best policy, but Marcello only partially agreed.

17\. Fearless

To many people, Marcello was nothing if not fearless.

18\. Game

Marcello quite enjoyed playing the game of politics.

19\. Match

Marcello never considered any of his enemies a match for him or his allies.

20\. Gift

Most people who worshipped the Goddess viewed life as a gift, but Marcello started having doubts after the disaster at Neos.

21\. Melancholy

Despite the bright atmosphere of Baccarat, Marcello couldn’t help but fall into melancholy.

22\. Serendipity

Angelo wasn’t looking for him, and I wasn’t looking for him, but when we found each other anyway, many viewed it as serendipity.

23\. Betrayal

How could Angelo see my actions as betrayal?

24\. Forgive

Marcello didn’t need nor want Angelo to forgive him.

25\. Bite

Marcello had to bite his lip to keep from losing his temper.

26\. Bed

The only thing Marcello wanted to see was a bed.

27\. Smooth

Marcello knew that he would never be as smooth as Angelo, and it infuriated him.

28\. Cuddle

Not many people know that Marcello likes to cuddle.

29\. First

He was the first to be born and the first to be thrown out.

30\. Jealousy

Every time Angelo walked past him, Marcello couldn’t help but seethe in jealousy.

31\. Bother

Though Marcello viewed Angelo as a bother, he wasn’t certain if he would ever be able to expel him from the Abbey.

32\. Breath

He honestly believed that his last breath would be on Neos.

33\. Stab

Marcello wanted to stab Angelo repeatedly with anything he could get his hands on.

34\. Flight

Sure, Marcello had the fight response, but flight? Not so much.

35\. Revenge

One day, Marcello would have his revenge.

36\. Love

He knew that Angelo and Hyacinth were in love, and he didn’t know how to feel about that.

37\. Beauty

Angelo radiated with beauty, and Marcello wished he could do the same.

38\. Power

“There are only two things in the world that matter, money and power.”

39\. Uncertain

Marcello hated the fact that he now had an uncertain future.

40\. Lost

Marcello knew he was lost and honestly believed that he would never be found.

41\. No

No was not an answer to Marcello.

42\. Fear

Unlike others, Marcello didn’t live his life in fear.

43\. Partner

Marcello lowered his eyes, “I wanted a partner; someone to share my life with.”

44\. Music

He never played music, but he certainly delighted in it.

45\. Books

Marcello read so many books, others thought he would turn into one.

46\. Flutter

He watched the birds flutter overhead.

47\. Fail

He never thought he would fail.

48\. Flirt

Marcello was never one to flirt with anyone.

49\. Acceptance

No one ever thought that Marcello would gain acceptance among anyone after all that happened.

50\. Food

Marcello loved spicy food.


End file.
